<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Candy Overload by respoftw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304498">Prompt: Candy Overload</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw'>respoftw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney ate too much candy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Candy Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” <a href="https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html">on dreamwidth</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>30. Candy Overload<br/>Comforting someone through some sort of stomach upset or abdominal pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I regret everything,” Rodney groaned.</p>
<p>John spoke around a mouthful of chocolate.“Hey, no one made you eat your entire ration of candy in one sitting.”</p>
<p>Rodney groaned again.He leaned forward, trying to ease the cramping in his belly.“Next time the Daedalus comes in I’m giving my candy stash to you to ration out to me.”</p>
<p>“Hell, no,” John shook his head.“I’m not getting involved.”</p>
<p>Rodney groaned again.“But, I’m dying,” he insisted.</p>
<p>John swallowed his last bite and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“How about this, I’ll rub your belly?”</p>
<p>Rodney groaned and flopped onto his back.“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>